Monarch
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13099 - Attack: 444 - Defense: 441 - Recovery: 398 - } An Astromon with a shell shield and coral sword. Though it may not be the strongest of Astromons, it possesses a wide variety of skills to make up for its weaknesses. - Monak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 16439 - Attack: 553 - Defense: 549 - Recovery: 497 - } Boasting a tougher body with increased strength, this Astromon is able to attack and defend effectively against enemies even stronger than itself. - Monarch = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 20581 - Attack: 691 - Defense: 684 - Recovery: 619 - } An instructor for the Mona family. Blessed with deep intelligence and a sharp mind, Monarch still has difficulty stomaching the pirates from the Crow Brotherhood that have appeared on the waterfall recently. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7046 - Attack: 796 - Defense: 569 - Recovery: 464 - } "This Astromon has existed for many ages. It is very wary of strangers, and groups tend to act quite coolly towards outsiders. They can be found in nooks along the coast." - Excerpt from "The Complexities of the Astromon World" - Monak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8809 - Attack: 1006 - Defense: 710 - Recovery: 579 - } Unparalleled when it comes to detecting and dealing with intruders, these formidable Astromons are valiant worrioes who never refuse a fight. - Monarch = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11012 - Attack: 1263 - Defense: 888 - Recovery: 723 - } "Only Monas that display true honor and skill get to become Monarkhein, because such a position-- though commanding great respect-- comes with it great pressure." - Excerpt from "The Complexities of the Astromon World" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8608 - Attack: 460 - Defense: 779 - Recovery: 569 - } Long ago, a troop of explorers happened upon ancient ruin with bounteous treasure. Word spread across the land, and a watch was placed to protect the ruins. Individually they were weak, but as a group, they were able to fend off intruders. - Monak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10762 - Attack: 575 - Defense: 983 - Recovery: 710 - } An excerpt from an old captain's journal: "We were just looking for the ancient ruins, when suddenly we were surrounded by highly trained warriors. They didn't seem to be willing to listen to why we were there, but at the request of my soldiers, I attempted to negotiate with them." - Monarch = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13451 - Attack: 720 - Defense: 1233 - Recovery: 888 - } An excerpt from an old captain journal: "We were taken by the warriors to a giant cave, where we met their leader. They interrogated us about being associated with the Crow Brotherhood, a clan of pirates. What struck me as most notable, however, were that these warriors were Astromons, and they spoke the tongue of dinosaurs, our mother tongue." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star